


Winter Holiday Traditions

by RosieSampaguita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cedric Diggory Lives, Creative use of magic, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hot Chocolate, I made the winter celebration that reader and Cedric celebrate ambiguous, Ice Skating, Muggleborn, Muggleborn Reader, No Angst, No Smut, Pureblood Cedric, Reader-Insert, Simply a, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr request, cedric lives au, pureblood, reader is female, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: You and your boyfriend Cedric Diggory spend your first winter holidays as Hogwarts graduates together. To celebrate, you spend the say showing each other the traditions your families have to celebrate the festive season. The holiday the Reader and Cedric celebrate are left ambiguous and the Reader is a Muggleborn.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Muggleborn!Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Muggleborn!Reader/Cedric Diggory, Reader/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Winter Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cedric thing: I could really use some wholesome holiday stuff soooo what if reader (muggleborn) went out with Cedric for some winter fun, comparing wizard traditions to muggle traditions ending in cuddles by the fire back at his place?

The cold wind of Hogsmeade tore through your coat, sending chills racing up and down your spine. You tugged your coat closer to your body and tried to maneuver your hair and scarf to create maximum wind breaking potential. Of course, two more steps down the rode sent everything flying again with another gust of wind.

Don’t worry, I said. It won’t be that windy, I said. We’re probably going to spend most of the day indoors I said!! You huffed to yourself, creating a large cloud of air as you crunched through the snow towards the Three Broomsticks. I knew I should’ve worn an extra layer.

The warm, cozy lights of Hogsmeade didn’t do much to provide you physical warmth, but the twinkling fires, the laughs, and the joyful atmosphere sent a wave of warmth through your core as pleasant memories began swirling in your mind. You remembered fondly how you first arrived at Hogsmeade, full of wonder and curiosity, how you reacted when you first tried Butterbeer and all the different candies from Zonko’s Joke Shop.

A warm smile crept up on your cold cheeks as you darted inside The Three Broomsticks, letting its warmth seep into your bones. You took a deep breath, allowing the scent of Butterbeer and hearty meals to fill your lungs.

“Y/n!! Y/n! You made it!!” An excited voice caught your attention and you turned to see Cedric Diggory waving excitedly at you “I saw you from the window!” He pointed at the window next to the table he was at with a loppy grin. You laughed and headed over to him, stomping your boots at the door to remove any snow you brought in with you.

As soon as you were within arm reach, Cedric stood from his seat and began helping you with your coat by removing your hood, gathering your cold face in his cozy hands and pressed tiny kisses all over your face. “You’re so cold!” He whined in between kisses.

You laughed and tried to return a few kisses in between removing your freezing gear. Cedric helped drape your coat on the back of your chair and scooched his chair to the same side yours was and took your hands in his. “I know I said this earlier, but you are *really* cold, Sweetheart.” He gave your hands a quick rub to help speed up the process of warming them up.

You sank into his touch and let out a content sigh and snuggled into his side. “You’re sooo waaaarmmm!” You pulled his arm around you and buried your nose into his sweater, breathing in his calming scent. Cedric nuzzled his head into yours and released your hands long enough to pull you in for a side hug.

Which gave you the perfect angle for your betrayal.

You snatched your still freezing hands from his lap and shoved them under his shirt, pressing your hands onto his bare stomach.

Cedric yelped and pulled away from you, playfully shoving his hands into your face while he swatted away your hands. “I try to warm you up and this is the thanks I get???” He exclaimed, holding his side like he had been stabbed. “Your hands are as cold as your heart!”

You laughed loudly, feeling nothing but evil smugness fill you as Cedric sits back down in his seat with a distrustful glare. You moved to cradle his hands in yours and give him a truce kiss but he reacted quicker and snatched your hands out of the air and pinned them to the table. “Nice try! But I got you this time.”

He leaned in with a proud smirk until your noses were almost touching “I just wanted to give you a kiss!” You pouted, unable to wipe off that growing smile on your face. “Mhmmmm, nice try! I know your tricks, Sweets, you wanted to shove your hands down my neck.” 

You cackled and made a dramatic gasp “I! Would! Never!” You made an exaggerated thinking face then added “Well, maybe, but only when you’re not expecting it.” Cedric narrowed his eyes at you but was also unable to hide the smile on his face. “I knew it, you little traitor.”

“Can I get you two lovebirds anything?” Madame Rosmerta came into your peripherals and you faintly made out a smile on her face as she watched the two of you having a staring contest. “Two Butterbeers please!” Cedric said “Can you make mine the Extra Sweet Butterbeer?”

“Awww, but Cedric! You’re already an Extra Sweet Butterbeer!” You cooed, trying to throw off his concentration. “Light of my life, darling of my heart, you’re the Extra Sweet Butterbeer.” He replied.

“No, no, no, I insist. You are.”

“No, you.”

“You’re the Extra Sweet Butterbeer, times two, no take backs!”

Rosmerta shook her head at you two but chuckled “Can I get anything else for you two?” She asked “Can we get two bowls of stew, please?” You asked, still refusing to lose the staring contest. Rosmerta nodded “I’ll be right back with those, try not to dry your eyes out, loves!” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

After winning the contest (Cedric says you cheated by blowing into his face) and eating your meals, the two of you began discussing your plans for the day.

“It’s a shame we don’t have the entire day to spend here like we did when we were at Hogwarts.” Cedric commented as he cleaned out the last bit of stew from his bowl. You chuckled and finished off your own bowl before leaning back into Cedric’s arms. Now that your hands were thoroughly warmed from the stew, Cedric didn’t need to worry about a cold hands attack and allowed you to burrow into his side.

“Yeah, but at least now we don’t have a curfew to be back by.” You chuckled, he kissed your hairline and leaned his head on yours. “That’s true. Speaking of which, what are we doing today?” He pulled you in tighter and lowered his voice “I mean, if you don’t wanna do anything but let me keep my arms around you like this, I won’t complain.”

Your face burned as flustered giggles burst from your chest, you playfully shoved Cedric who had his own blush as he beamed at you. “Mayyybe we can save that for next year.” You said, trying to force your blush down, “But I was thinking I show you Purebloods how to actually party.” You playfully ribbed him with your elbow and Cedric puffed up in challenge.

“Us Purebloods, huh?” He repeated, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes “Well, that’s news to me! I didn’t even know you Muggleborns had parties!” The two of you laughed before Cedric pulled you in for another hug. “Well, I guess it’s only fair to split today’s activities,” He relented, fluffing your hair as he released you.

You fixed your hair and reached out to fluff his hair in return but your hands were swatted away. You pouted at your defeat but chose to bide your time for another moment. “That works for me!” You began collecting your stuff and booped his nose with your finger. “Since it was your idea, you can choose first, love.” 

Cedric perked right up and grabbed all of his winter gear in his arms before grabbing your hand. “Perfect idea!! Let’s go!”

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Within moments, you found yourselves at the nearby lake, it’s frozen surface was already carved by the many skaters who’ve been on and off during the day. The sun was out but it wasn’t too bright to blind you, the air was still chilled but something about the tender way Cedric held your hand while he practically skipped to the water’s edge warmed you more than any stew. 

“Here we are!!” He said excitedly, dramatically sweeping his hand across the lake. “Ta-daaaaaaa!!” You gave your boyfriend a curious look “Ice skating?” You asked “Love, didn’t we do ice skating like every year at Hogwarts?” 

Cedric tutted at you and dramatically shook his head “Oh, my dear sweet, sweet other half,” He gently pinched your chin and tilted your head up “When we attended Hogwarts, we were discouraged from using our magic while on the ice. But now that we’ve graduated…” He leant in and you mirrored his actions.

“We can do whatever we want!” He abruptly left you, half standing on your toes, posed for a kiss, and skipped onto the ice, casting a spell to grant him ice skates on his boots. “Cedric!!!” You shrieked, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Get back here and kiss me properly!” You demanded, casting the same spell before flying out onto the ice after the smug Hufflepuff who gave you nothing but an innocent smile as he began skating around you. 

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” He teased, slipping in close enough to playfully tug your clothes before zipping away. You chased after him for the better part of an hour, bantering the entire time. Eventually, you both became a little winded and you called a truce so Cedric could get to the main event. 

“So, what’s this about using our magic on the ice?” You asked him as he pulled you into his chest. “Well,” He started, taking out his wand “Me and my parents had this tradition to go ice skating together, right? But ya know, after a while skating can get a little tiresome if you’re not allowed to do tricks on the ice, so my mum found a way to liven things up.”

He pointed his wand at the ice and winked at you before casting a spell. The tip of his wand illuminated, the light slowly turned a hue of colors before shooting out to hit the ice in a dazzle of sparks. You blinked a few times, allowing your eyes to refocus on the glittering ice to find...nothing?

“What’d that spell do?” You asked, cocking your head slightly, Cedric grinned widely and slipped his wand back into his sleeve. “Watch and learn, Sweets.” He winked and shot off again, doing a series of twists and turns.

Your gaze followed his flying form, still not seeing the point of his spell. You tried looking at his skates to see if they’ve been modified at all but from what you could tell, nothing about them changed.

The ice then? No, it seemed as scraped up as the last time you looked down.

But now that you looked at it...was the ice...sparkling? Not like sun shining on it sparkling but...almost as if it was glowing???

“See it yet?” Cedric asked, making you jump slightly. He gave you a quick apology for spooking you before eagerly watching your face. You looked back at the ground “Is it...glowing?” Cedric practically beamed as he nodded “Yep!! Now watch this!!” 

He took out his wand again and cast another spell, aiming it at the grooves his skates left. 

The next thing that happened took your breath away.

A rainbow of colors burst from the ground, gorgeously blending into each other, swirling and glowing until they merged into the same color then split into a myriad of different colors. They matched each other, then became complementary, they danced across the ice and you hardly noticed when Cedric began leading you around the light show, watching as each trail had its own unique pattern.

“Like what you see?” Cedric whispered, wrapping his arms around your waist before resting his head on yours. “It’s gorgeous…” You breathed, completely enraptured by the light show. 

Cedric lowered his head and whispered into your ear “Wanna see something cooler?” You turned to him and scoffed “How can this possibly get any cooler?!!” You shouted, gesturing emphatically at the lights. Your boyfriend simply chuckled and cast the spells again, this time aiming at the ground beneath your feet. 

He quickly dispelled the lights and you were thoroughly disappointed until you were abruptly shoved forward. You flung your arms out, madly trying to keep your balance before turning back at Cedric who was giggling softly. “Ced!!” You pouted “Not funny!” 

The Hufflepuff merely laughed and drew a heart in the air with his wand and stuck his face in the middle of it. 

You stuck out your tongue in response before noticing Cedric was pointing at the ground behind you.

Curious, you looked down, only to see the brilliant colors that Cedric had made were now following you.

“Oh!!” You gasped and took a shocked step back, only for the trail of light to follow your skates. You gasp turned into a loud squeal as you looked up at Cedric. “It follows me!!” You pointed at the colors then yourself, all while squealing excitedly.

You gave an experimental push forward and were absolutely ecstatic to see the glowing lights were following you. Your face lit up as they did and you flew across the ice, doing turns, spins, and little jumps, all while laughing freely.

Seeing how much fun you were having, Cedric re-cast the spell on himself and he joined you as you spun your festive web across the ice without a care in the world.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hours passed before your leg muscles decided to call it quits, forcing you both back onto the snowy shore. The lights you and Cedric created had been wiped, remade, wiped again, then remade again. He cast the final erasing spell to return the ice to it’s normal, not multicolored light show form. By the time you both conceded it was time to leave, the sun had gone down and it was time to head indoors.

Which was perfect for what you had in mind.

Cedric had opened his home for you for the night (though at this stage in your relationship, it was normal for you to apparate into each other’s living room for anything from a desire to cuddle or to tell each other your latest weird-3am-idea), and you had packed a few bags ahead of time.

You really only needed one bag for some clothes (half your closet was already in Cedric’s) but in order to show Cedric a few muggle traditions, you required a little to-go kit so to speak. One bag was filled with several products of food items, ranging from your personal favorites to Required Traditional Snacks. The other was filled with CDs of your favorite movies to watch during the winter holidays as well as a magical CD player that would allow you to play the films without any magic interference.

The two of you were in the kitchen chatting away while you rifled through your food bag for the appropriate items. “Sooooo I don’t suppose you muggles have any trick candies to use for the holidays?” Cedric asked as your hand became lost in the maze of food you packed. You chuckled at his question and shook your head “Not for this holiday. Although, if you really want me to, I can pick up some Bean Boozle packs for you next time I’m in the muggle part of town.”

Cedric chuckled and shook his head “Thanks, but I’m good.” He winked at you and grinned “Besides, you’re all the sweets that I need.” You blushed and turned on him with a playful glare, drawing in a big breath before quietly saying “No, you.”

Both of you burst into laughter, playfully shoving each other’s shoulders before you found the items you were looking for. “Aha!!” You cheered, pulling out a bag of hot chocolate making ingredients. “Here’s the main course, aaannnnd-” You shoved your hand back in the bag and pulled out a small box of cookies and donuts “Here’s the side dish to tide you over until I’m done.”

Cedric excitedly opened the box and dug into the sweets, melting at their taste. He set aside half of the treats for you (though he did steal an extra donut), and turned his attention to you. “So, what’s the big deal about hot coco?” He asked, half his mouth still full of pastry. “Will it make my tongue turn blue?” 

You laughed and shook your head “Nope! I’ve simply perfected the art of hot coco making, that’s all.” You winked at him and turned back to the stove, putting together all the ingredients you need. “Wanna help me set up the CD player?” Cedric visibly perked up when you offered to let him help. “Absolutely!!”

He quickly cleaned himself of crumbs and rushed to the living room where the CD player was and brought it to the kitchen. “Got it!! Now what?” He held the contraption in his hands and looked at you with the biggest smile and you swore that if he were an Animagus, there would be a tail wagging.

“Well, first we turn it on.” You chuckled, pausing your hot coco cooking to show him the “On” button. “So what spell do I cast?” He asked, looking at the button while taking out his wand. “You don’t need a spell!” You laughed, gently setting his wand on the table before taking his hand in yours. “Just push down on the button till it clicks then release it.”

Cedric furrowed his brows and stared intensely at the button as you gently helped apply pressure. He visibly jumped when the button clicked down and he looked at you in shock, his brows shooting up on his forehead “What did I do? Was that good? Did I break it???”

You giggled and walked over to kiss his cheek “You did very well, Love. Look! You turned on the CD player all by yourself!” Cedric’s eyes watched as the black screen blinked from pitch black to a saturated blue bearing the logo of the CD player manufacturer’s company. “I did it!!” He repeated “I did a muggle thing!!” 

He leaned in close to the screen and gently poked it “I wonder how this thing works…” He mused, softly poking the same spot several times before you swatted his hand away “No touching the screen!” You said sternly “It’ll take a little while to load so go ahead and pick a movie to watch first.”

You turned back to the stove while Cedric rushed off to the living room. As you were pouring the hot coco into two cups, Cedric came back and placed a movie down onto the counter with a small thwack!

“I couldn’t choose but I heard you finishing up so I panicked and chose this one.” He confessed, sending you a sheepish smile. You laughed and handed him his cup before kissing his cheek “Sounds perfect. Now, let’s take everything back to the living room!”

Cedric let out a heavy, dramatic sigh “I just put everything in the kitchen!!” He picked up the CD player and followed you into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. “Now what?” He asked, finishing his pretend complaints.

You set your mug on the table and gently pushed so that you and Cedric had plenty of space to settle in between the couch and table. “Now, you sit on the floor and look pretty while I get everything set up.” You winked at him while Cedric plopped onto the ground and delicately sipped his hot coco.

“Easiest job of my liiiii-oh my dear sweet Merlin, this is delicious!!!” He took another sip of his hot coco and tried to speak between the frantic sipping. “How. Have I. Never. Tasted this before???” His cheeks were slightly puffed from all the liquid he was holding in his mouth, trying to savor the flavor before swallowing it all.

You laughed and gently pushed his hands down to stop him before he literally inhaled the coco into his lungs. “Easy! I’m not even done with it!” You said, pulling a bottle of whip cream and sprinkles from your bag. “I don’t possibly see how this could be improved any further!” Cedric pouted, looking at the items in your hand suspiciously. 

You grinned and gave Cedric a small mountain of whip cream and a light dusting of sprinkles before adding your preferred amount to your hot coco. “Go ahead and try it!” You said, gesturing to his drink “Lemme know what you think!”

Cedric cast one more suspicious look at the whip cream before swiping his finger through it, then brought it to his lips. His eyes seemed to bug out of his face as he looked back and forth between you and the whip cream. You giggled as he took another lick of the cream and pointed at the can “Okay, I know I do literal magic for work but…” He pointed emphatically at the whip cream bottle “That thing is literal magic in a can!! Hand it over, I’ll eat the whole thing in one sitting.”

You laughed and snatched the bottle away from him and protectively clutched it to your chest “Noooo!” You grinned “Mine! I got it first!” You stuck out your tongue and placed it at the far end of the table, out of Cedric’s reach. “I can still Accio it from here, you know.” He pouted, taking another sip of his drink.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes before taking a blanket from the couch and draped it over the both of you. “I know, Sweets. Now cuddle me and watch the movie.” You quickly popped in the CD and the screen lit up with the movie’s opening scene.

You shifted the blanket so it was covering your lap and left you free to cradle the cup of hot coco. You snuggled into Cedric’s side and he put one arm around your shoulders and rested his head on yours, only breaking away to take a quick sip from his drink.

The two of you stayed like that, binging movie after movie, stopping only to get refills on snacks and drinks, or to explain some of the muggle concepts to Cedric. The night wore on and Cedric light a fire in the fireplace, gently twirled his fingers on the tips of your hair, and held you close.

“This was a fun day,” He sighed happily, as the credits rolled on the latest movie. “Absolutely,” You replied with the same dreamy tone. “It’s a shame we didn’t get to do as much as we liked though.”

Cedric chuckled and kissed your temple “I guess this means we have to do this next year, then.”

“Such a shame.”

“Honestly, can you believe? Us hanging out and sharing traditions?”

“Seriously, who’s wacky idea was this anyway?” You chuckled, angling your head to gently kiss his lips. “You know, you never gave me that kiss from earlier.” You mentioned, repositioning yourself slightly to face him.

Cedric cocked his head “What do you mean?” You sighed dramatically “When we were on the ice and you were being an unfair tease!” You swooned in his arms and pressed the back of your hand to your forehead “You leaned in to give me a kiss but then bailed on me!”

You pouted and glared at your boyfriend who dramatically gasped “I would never do that to you, Sweets!!” He gently cupped your face in both hands and booped your nose with his before leaning his forehead on yours. “I love you too much to ever leave you hanging like that!”

Your eyes squinted and you crossed your arms for full effect “Oh yeah? But you did leave me hanging so what exactly are you going to-”

Your words were silenced when Cedric crashed his lips against yours. He gently tilted your face to deepen the kiss and let one hand slip down to your waist to pull you flush against him. You let your arms curl around him, letting yourself relax in his arms. You could feel him smiling with each slow kiss he gave you and you found yourself mirroring that smile. 

Cedric’s chest rumbled in a soft moan as he pulled away from you, letting his hand gently brush against your flushed cheeks. You mirrored his actions and were proud to find a bright red blush on his own handsome features. 

“How was that?” He asked, removing his hand from your face to cup the one on his. He grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to your palm before nuzzling his face into it “Does that make up for the kiss I didn’t give you earlier?”

You giggled and gave him another kiss before settling yourself into his arms. “I’d say it does, but just to be sure, why don’t you cuddle me for a bit.” Cedric chuckled and nuzzled his face into your hair and gently rocked you in his arms.

His hand slowly rubbed up and down your spine, turning you into putty as your eyelids became heavier. You snuggled into his embrace and from the slow movement of his chest, it seemed Cedric was also close to drifting off to sleep. With one last kiss to his cheek, you tucked your head under his chin and let yourself drift away. 

“Love you, Cedric.”

“Love you too, Sweets.”


End file.
